Sharing is Caring
by Arianna Koz
Summary: Baz wakes Simon up with a special surprise. A two-part drabble.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: My first foray in Carry On, hooray! Just a short little crack-fic. Note: I don't usually like to 'undo' something an author has done, but I couldn't pass this one up._

* * *

 _Baz_

The sun streaming in through the window wakes me up. Moaning, I turn away from it and get a mouthful of golden hair for my efforts. I can't even get up because of the wing draped over my back.

Wings.

Simon.

My dream comes rushing back to me. Thinking about it now, it seems so obvious. I can't believe neither of us thought of this! Technically, I could let him sleep and wait until he wakes up but...

"Snow. Snow, wake up." His tail is wrapped around my wrist, stopping me from leaving. Not that I want to. I poke him again. "Snow."

His eyes are still closed but I can see a faint smile form on his face. The sunlight lights his hair perfectly and that, along with the wings, makes him seem positively angelic. All of a sudden he mumbles "Not unless you call me Simon."

"Crowley, Simon, really?" He sits up almost instantly. I wasn't expecting him to be that much awake. I try to hide my shock, but I know he sees it. I'm practically bouncing on the inside, but outside I seem totally calm. I hope.

He smiles, and that along with his curly bronze bedhead is enough to kill me all over again. His tail is still wrapped around my wrist and he uses it to pull me closer. His face is just inches from mine. His eyes are nothing special, just your everyday blue eyes, but I feel like they're reeling me in. My body leans towards him without my permission. He moves closer and I take a deep breath and ... push him back.

The words come out in a rush. "I want to try something with you. I've never done it before, but if you get scared I swear I'll smack you." For good measure I add, "Simon."

He nods and I take his hand in mine. Before he has a chance to react, I pull out my wand, point it at our joined hands and say " **Sharing is caring!"**

I can see the realization at what I've just done in his eyes. Then he frowns. "I don't have my wand. I don't even remember where I put it. " The sadness he feels is visible for a moment on his face (though it doesn't seem to overwhelm him) before dropping his head down and out of my line of sight. There was a time where the thought of losing his wand would have been devastating, but now it was simply a fact of life for him. People often lose things they have no more use for.

I reach my hand under his chin and tilt his head back up to face me. "You think I'd be dumb enough to let you lose it?" I pull the wand out from underneath the bed and hand it to him. Before he can grab it, I pull back slightly. "One catch: I don't think you can let go of my hand."

A slow smile spreads across his face. "I think I can work with that."

* * *

If you liked it, I'd love to know! If you didn't, maybe tell me why?


	2. Chapter 2

_Simon_

We arrived at my flat (technically, Penny's flat too since she's my flatmate) in about 2 minutes. Baz and I live purposely close and a few " **Make way for the King!"** s from Baz sped things up even more. I think I may have been shaking as we waited for Penny to open the door.

Penny looked tired when she opened the door. She managed a mumbled "Simon?" while swaying in the doorway. "Wasn't expecting you back so early." She tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes. "Sorry, been up all night and—"

I cut her off with a swift " **Rise and shine!** " It was a good spell after pulling an all-nighter. It gets rid of under the eye bags and gives you a boost of energy. It's not permanent, but it's better than nothing.

The feel of Baz's magic flowing through me is at once foreign and familiar. It has that same hot, dry feeling from before, so different from what my magic feels like. Felt like.

Penny looked much better. She also looked much more surprised. "What? I—I don't understand— how—this is—"

"Impossible?" asked Baz with a grin. "I'm hurt that you have so little faith in me, Bunce."

Penny rolled her eyes and said "I should have guessed," as she pulled us into the flat.

 _Baz_

"So, how exactly did you do this?" Bunce asked. Simon and I sat on the couch, while she perched on the edge of the arm rest. Simon started fidgeting like a little kid, but he didn't let go of my hand. I can't say that I minded. I turned towards her and started telling her about my dream, no longer looking at Simon. Which was maybe not the best idea.

I was almost done telling her the story when a book floated through the space inbetween us. Bunce's head snapped up and her eyes grew wide for a moment before sighing. I turned back around to see a room full of floating objects, and Simon still muttering a few " **Float like a butterfly** "'s under his breath, delight lighting up his face.

I stared at him. "Simon! What are you doing?"

Sheepishly, he said, "Uh …. redecorating?"

I can't help but roll my eyes. "Don't make me let go of your hand, Snow." He stops immediately and looks up at me, stricken.

"You wouldn't." He's frozen in place, disbelief etched into his face.

A little raise of my eyebrows, and a shrug of my shoulders. A little loosening of my hand. That's all it takes. For a moment, I delight in how easily I can drive him crazy. Immediately, he squeezes my hand tighter and scoots closer to me. Somehow, I don't think his mild panic is about potentially being magic-less again.

"Ok, ok. I'll stop." But then he gives me a sneaky little grin, the one he gets when he has an idea he knows I won't like. Or one I will, but pretend to hate anyway. Before I can stop him, he points his wand at our still-connected hands and shouts " **Two peas in a pod!** " I groan and beside me, Bunce laughs.

Simon leans close to me and whispers, "You're mine, Baz. I'm not letting you go for a long, long time. And don't you forget it."


End file.
